fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ryoma
Lock page Too much people are vandalizing this page, can this article be locked? Funds (talk) 13:52, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way to access editing? I'm trying to add all birthdays. Moisturizzer (talk) 16:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC) A mistake? 03:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) According to the fan made translation, Ryouma gets angry because he thinks the avatar killed Hinoka and that the "arrow" is actually a spear as proof of her "death". He is actually okay with Takumi's whereabouts being unknown. Voice Actor Confirmation I know he definitely sounds like Matt Mercer, but do we have a confirmation? Great Merchant (talk) 06:01, January 30, 2016 (UTC) There's no confirmation but there's no way it's anyone else because it's the same voice used for Chrom. Ajitunes13. classes need editing. Is there a way to edit the page? I would like to add some changes onto the enemy stats MasterTEH (talk) 01:35, February 29, 2016 (UTC) MasterTEH In Conquest Ch. 25 Ryoma gets Rend Heaven on Lunatic. If anyone can add this to the page that would be appreciated. Thanks. MasterTEH (talk) 22:53, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Please edit some information Weapon master > Master of Arms, Holy Lancer > Spear Master, Mountain Priest > Great Master, Shura > Oni Cheiftain, Falcon Warrior > Falcon Knight Beruka (talk) 15:20, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :) Sunemerald (talk) 15:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Ryoma has Hoshidan Unity? So while visiting other players castles in Fates, I got the Hoshidan Unity skill for Ryoma. How is that even possible since that skill is from the Hoshidan Noble class? We don't have anything on his page about this so if anyone knows please add the info User:Tiero (talk) 06:25, February 25, 2016 (UTC) People have been hacking the game for a while now. It's not classified as a banned skill (Dragonskin, etc) so the game doesn't catch it. CocoaGalaxy (talk) 11:17, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Huh, that's interesting. I hadn't thought it could be a hack with how many people had it. I hope my game doesn't get messed up if they release a patch to fix it... User:Tiero (talk) 16:37, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Where's the "Avatar vs. Ryoma" quote on Chapter 6?! Those lousy YouTubers didn't even bother fighting Ryoma with their respective Avatars! What they just did clearly means that they're afraid of showing us the quotes about the fight between the Avatar and Ryoma. I want to know what did they say to each other, because I don't have that game. I must know what did they say! Does anyone know about this? DevilX90 (talk) 00:10, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Why don't you find outOmega42 (talk) 01:59, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Though the interaction in question was originally missing, you could have put forth the request in a more amicable manner, without resorting to the brash, rude language that you have deemed fit to employ. Looks like the ban hasn't actually taught you much in the way of basic etiquette; you are still as abrasive as you have ever been. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 11:28, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Updating Ryoma's Perosonality Section Hi, I was wondering if there was any such way to accessing Ryoma's wiki. I would love to add a more detailed personality section about him as his section already leaves out some important pieces of info about his childhood, his relationship to Queen Mikoto, his extensive relationship with Azura, and his many other actions described in Supports such as Shiro x Mother, Kagero x Corrin etc. This is my first time trying to update a Wiki in which the wiki page is blocked. If you cannot grant me access I would always be willing to type it up on a Word Document and send it to someone with the clearance to access this page. 00:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC)FEFates FEFates 15:47, September 14, 2017 (UTC)Can someone add Warriors to Ryoma's list of games? 15:47, September 14, 2017 (UTC) It's not a big deal, but it kinda bothers me it isn't listed there. Conquest 12 I'm noticing a possible error in Ryoma's stats for Chatper 12 of Conquest: Where are the +2 Lck, Def, and Res coming from on Normal and Hard but not on Lunatic, and why does he have higher Lck and Res on Hard than he does on Lunatic? 19:17, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :Not sure I can explain the base stat discrepancy (why 17 Luck and 15 Resistance on Hard but 15 Luck and 13 Resistance on Lunatic), but I believe the stat bonus/penalty discrepancies are a result of observing Ryoma's stats based on the chapter's gimmick in action. It is likely that Normal and Hard were both observed with the effects of pots that granted +2 bonuses each to Luck, Defense, and Resistance while Lunatic was not observed with a pot boost, which would explain the +2 Luck, +1 Defense, and +1 Resistance on Normal and Hard rather than the unmodified Luck, -1 Defense, and -1 Resistance on Lunatic; I suggest that all three difficulties be re-observed from the battle preparations phase where only Ryoma's Raijinto would influence his stats (Raijinto being +4 Strength, +1 Speed, -1 Defense, -1 Resistance from bases). -- 04:52, January 14, 2018 (UTC)